


Bill Cipher and his hyperfixation with teeth

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Fidds have an uncomfortable chat, Blood, Gen, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Fidds should really just skip town at this point.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bill Cipher and his hyperfixation with teeth

"Well wax my banjo, what do we have here...?"

Where Fiddleford had found himself, it was rather. Odd. The sky was the wrong color, a weird sea foam green, and all the stars formed a constellation of an eyeball.

He sat back against a tree. The bark was magenta. He didn't notice that instead of fruit, the free produced molars. He was too focused on how the sky collapsed in on itself and turned yellow. Then shrunk. Into a triangle.

"Nice to finally meet ya, Hadron! The name is Bill Cipher!" It's voice was rather nasally. Fiddleford was about to ask how he knew his middle name when Bill extended his hand to shake. Something about the image seemed foreboding, but it would be rude not to shake his hand. Fiddleford Hadron McGucket was anything but rude.

"Pleasure. How exactly do ya know my name, if ya don't mind my askin'?" 

"Oh I know lots of things! You're going to get run over in your eighties and die in the hospital." Despite not having a mouth or any discernable expression at all, Bill looked pleased and the slightly unsettled look on Fiddleford's face.

"Great- Is there something you'd happen to need?" He wanted to get out of the conversation with the weird sky triangle, but again. He wasn't a rude man, and just walking off would be rude.

"Don't be so hasty, Specs! We've still got a few lines of dialogue before you wake up spitting blood!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't think about it too hard, you'll go insane faster. You're more entertaining as a nervous wreck than a crazy hillbilly."

Fiddleford grimaced, wringing his hands. What was that supposed to mean? He looked away. Looking at Bill was making his eyes hurt. The whole place made his eyes hurt. Why did it have to be so bright? And had it started to rain?

No, there were no clouds. There still wasn't exactly a sky, in fact. But there was some kind of liquid.

He looked up and finally noticed the teeth on the tree. And how the leaves were forming a mouth and the trunk was bending, aiming to bite his head off.

He scrambled forward with a startled shriek, much to Bill's enjoyment. "Gee Specs, you sure are a jumpy one! Anyway, better get what I came for." His right hand morphed into a pair pliers and he forced open Fiddleford's mouth, gripping a tooth.

No matter how much Fidds struggled, Bill was still much stronger than him and in no time at all, he was down one tooth and bleeding.

He put a hand over his mouth while Bill surveyed the tooth. "I like souvenirs!" Was all he gave by way of explanation before caving in on himself and ceasing to exist.

Moments later, Fidds woke up, bleeding from the mouth and in shock.

Hands shaking, he grabbed the memory gun he'd made a little while ago and quickly input "Bill Cipher" . Normally he wouldn't do this for a nightmare, but clearly this was more than that. And it was more than he cared to mess with, too.

The next day, he came to work with a gold tooth. When Stanford asked, he could only shrug.


End file.
